


[podfic] Bamboo, Pine and Peach

by Annapods



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Yue, Touya and Yukito, and what they make of the lives canon left them with.Written byBranch.





	[podfic] Bamboo, Pine and Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yueix (yue_ix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Year in Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45127) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Property Values](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45131) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Bitter and Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45138) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [From Old Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45141) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Degrees of Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45165) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Drink Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45166) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [After Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45168) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Sweet and Spicy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45712) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Six Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47519) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bpap) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eyqeb3prw17hgpm/%5BCCS%5D%20Bamboo%2C%20Pine%20and%20Peach.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eyqeb3prw17hgpm/%5BCCS%5D%20Bamboo%2C%20Pine%20and%20Peach.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for YueIX’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Branch for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
